User talk:KillHil
Ask Me about Mass Effect 3 I'm on my second playthrough of Mass Effect 3. I've played on Xbox 360 without an ME1/ME2 save and now am playing on PS3 with an ME2 save. I'm here to answer your questions. I can start answering Tuesday, March 6. But you can get in on the queue right now. Please follow these instructions: 1. Start a line with Your Topic to separate out the questions. 2. Ask your question on the next line. 3. Include your signature. --KillHil 18:39, March 5, 2012 (UTC) How To Jump? Downloaded the PC Demo and the first vexing problem is I can't figure out how to JUMP, LOL. I see NO key binding slot for jumping and none of my other bindings seem to work. No hints either. What am I doing wrong? Drmaxman ::There's no jumping in Mass Effect 3. You can vault over objects which is a double-tap of the cover button. --KillHil 16:54, March 6, 2012 (UTC) Early Access to ME3 Pardon the language, but HOW IN THE HELL DO YOU HAVE Mass Effect 3 ALREADY??? ::Wikia is the largest video games site on the 'Net. We get early copies of games often. While we don't do official reviews like an IGN or Gamespot, we are doing things like Q&A's and will be adding some really cool community offerings in the near future. --KillHil 18:58, March 5, 2012 (UTC) Miranda's Role Good sir, how big is Miranda's role no pun intended because I'm looking forward to seeing her again if theres any major spoilers involving her I would rather not know thanks. —Riley Heligo 18:55, March 5, 2012 (UTC) ::Like most of your old Normandy crew, Miranda has a minor role -- a side mission more or less -- that brings back some things from ME2. --KillHil 16:55, March 6, 2012 (UTC) If a team member died in ME2 And you use that Shepard character to use in ME3, is that team member still dead in ME3? :I can even answer this one even though I don't have access to the game. BioWare has stated multiple times that if a character is dead, they are dead. There is no magical respawn. If Ashley was killed in ME, then she is still dead in ME2 and ME3. Lancer1289 19:00, March 5, 2012 (UTC) ::I can use a speculative example from the demo. If Mordin survived the Suicide Mission, he'll be the one in the elevator with the female Krogan. If Mordin died, Padok Wiks (the Salarian who eases the initial tensions with Wrex in that cutscene) will take Mordin's place, and fulfill any duties Mordin has after that mission, if he has any at all wink wink. 21:06, March 5, 2012 (UTC) :Dead is dead. For any mission critical situations, there is a stand-in replacement. However, their temperament and what happens in those situations can change some. If Mordin and Wrex are dead, you miss out a lot on the best mission in ME3. --KillHil 16:57, March 6, 2012 (UTC) Tali's Swan Dive If you: 1) Got Tali off the hook 2) Told the Admiralty Board not to go to war (Paragon choice) 3) Reprogrammed the Heretics 4) Kept both Tali and Legion loyal during their fight 5) Save Admiral you-know-who before going to Rannoch is it possible to you-know-what the you-know-who without making Tali do "it"? I know there's some vague idea of a point threshold of 5 out of 7 that needs to be met, so are those actions enough to get the best solution? 21:03, March 5, 2012 (UTC) :There's a pretty easy way to resolve this. The choice is quite obvious during the mission. ::The "easy" way is to alienate an entire race. The question is asking whether it's possible to save both races. 20:39, March 6, 2012 (UTC) :::Don't believe so. That's why it's called a choice. --KillHil 21:34, March 6, 2012 (UTC) War Assets If you're not playing multiplayer, how many war assets can you exactly get from single player (tops) assuming that you've completed all side quests (+ N7 missions and total scan of the Galaxy Map) and can that guarantee you the best possible ending (with Shepard alive)?!? :From discussions on the Bioware forums, it doesn't seem like you can get the "Shepard alive" ending unless you've done some multiplayer, but you can get quite close. -- RandomTime 13:24, March 13, 2012 (UTC) I came close too (3500 or something)! That's a shame 'cause they said that we could have the best possible ending even without multiplayer! WHY BIOWARE??????????????????